Marilith
Summary Mariliths are generals and dictators of the Abyss, often leading the armies of other powerful demons or indeed, their own forces. Regardless of where they lie, a Marilith is sure to assume a position of power- if not in the military then the head of a particularly notable established organization. Often times they travel alongside Balors as their right-hand soldiers. They thrive on grand schemes and army-level tactics, though are also well versed in one on one confrontations. Unlike most other demons, a Marilith prefers to analyze the situation first- not out of fear, but out of patience and understanding, a rare and lethal trait among the forces of chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Marilith Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Tactical Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Morality Manipulation via Align Weapon, Weapon Creation via Blade Barrier, Illusion Creation via Project Image, Shapeshifting via Polymorph, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Aura and Unholy Manipulation via Unholy Aura, Weapon Mastery, Large Size (Type 0), Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Soul Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level+ (The average Marilith is far superior to legendary dragons in potency) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push over 19 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Demons lack typical requirements of life such as sleep or sustenance Range: Universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, considered comparable to the absolute highest peak for normal humans without some form of supernatural advancement, their strategies are carefully woven to manipulate and control battlefields against gifted strategists- indeed, they have honed said strategies for their entire existence Weaknesses: Resurrection can take up to a century, damage reduction is overcome by morally good-aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users